so far away
by helpfulfred
Summary: Gwen believes that Trent was made for her but after shocking revelation, Gwen realises that Cody might be the guy she's looking for


**hope you all enjoy this, hopefully this is the first TDI fanfic of 2015.**

I couldn't believe it; ever since I got on this island I've been miserable. First I find out that were staying at some summer camp, instead of the five star hotel we were promised, then I get stuck in a cabin with heather, who spreads hate where ever she goes and finally I met Cody, the weirdest and most perverted person I will ever meet and to top it all off todays challenge is a talent contest,

"Alright campers as you all know todays challenge in a talent contest, you will be given eight hours to pick three of your team mates who will perform on this stage. Your resident judge is former rapping legend, grand master chef, who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter"

That's what Chris had said eight hours ago and now hear I was sitting on the bench near the stage waiting for the performances to start, not that I was going to pay attention to them,

"Alright campers, this hat has the names of your chosen performers in it, whichever name I pull out will be the one performing" Chris said giving us his trademark smile. I hated that smile,

"And the first to perform is…..Cody!"

I watched as interns put a microphone and a stool on the stage and I couldn't help but be curious. I still didn't know how he had talked Heather into letting him perform. Then I saw Cody walk up to the stage and I could see he was nervous as he sat down on the stool and picked up the microphone and held in both of his hands. Then the music started and I couldn't believe how good he was.

_Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free. A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could._

_Lived a life so endlessly. Saw beyond what others see. I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

My jaw nearly hit the ground when he started singing. I was shocked at how good he was and could tell he had practiced. I was looking at him differently now.

_Will you stay? Will you stay away for ever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind. I have so much to say but you're so far away._

_Plans of what our futures hold. Foolish lies of growing old. It seems where so invincible. The truth is so cold_.

I still couldn't believe Cody was singing this. It couldn't be about me. I had a strange feeling in my gut and couldn't figure out what it was. Guilt? Regret? Love? NO NO NO, I don't love Cody; it has to be something else.

_A final song, a last request. A perfect chapter laid to rest. Now and then I try to find a place in my mind. Where you can stay, you can stay awake foREVer._

_How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind. I have so much to say but you're so far away._

_Sleep tight I'm not afraid. The ones that we love are here with me. Lay away a place for me. Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way. To live eternally._

During the solo I heard what sounded like sobbing, I looked around and saw Beth, Lindsay, Bridget and (no surprise here) Owen, crying.

_How do I live without the ones I live? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind. And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay. When I have so much to say and you so far away._

I could feel my eyes begin to water. I looked around again and saw that laShawna, Courtney and (much to my surprise) Heather were crying as well. So was chef! I looked up at Cody and saw tears running down his cheeks. The song must mean something to him. But what? Then he started singing probably the hardest, and most emotional, part of the song and I was shocked at how fast his voice changed from gentle and quiet to being loud and rough, in a good way.

_I love you, you were ready. The pain is strong and urges rise. But I'll see you, when he lets me. Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_Sooo faarrr away. And I need you to know. Sooo faarrr away. And I need you to, need you to know_.

When the song ended, Geoff and pretty much everyone else erupted in applause. Chef gave Cody a ten out of ten, which caused even more cheering. Cody got up and walked off the stage and instead of sitting back down; he walked back towards the cabins.

Everyone was confused when he walked away but no one followed after him.

"That is going to be very hard to upstage!" Chris said as he wiped away a tear.

"The next to perform is…..Trent"

The interns put another stool on stage, along with the microphone,

"This one goes out to a very special girl at camp" he said while looking at me. I barley heard him; I was too caught up thinking about Cody, thinking about the song. I wasn't sure if his whole "macho man" behaviour was just an act or if he really was a perv. I was so busy thinking about all of it that I didn't notice that Trent had finished. Trent, I liked him, and he liked me, I think, I have seen him looking at other girls, especially Lindsay. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much of a playa Trent really was. Maybe I didn't like him, maybe, just maybe, I liked Cody.

* * *

><p>It was a hot night. I couldn't sleep and I really needed to go to the bathroom, so I quietly got out of my bed and went to the toilet. That's better; wait is there someone on the docks? I thought. As I got closer I could see I was Cody, he was looking out at the water,<p>

"Hey, Cody is that you?" I asked trying not to startle him.

"Hi Gwen" he said still looking at the water,

"Can I sit down" I asked sheepishly,

"Knock yourself out"

When I sat down I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and could see a six-pack was starting to form. I also noticed that his arms had a lot more muscle on them then I thought. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Cody broke it,

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, still not looking at me,

"I wanted to ask you about the song you sang" I asked, awkwardly,

He sighed "thought so"

"Was it about me?"

He chuckled a bit "If it was about you I would have sang something like brighter by paramour" this made both of us laugh a bit,

"What was the song about?" I soon regrated saying this because he looked sad as soon as I said it,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"It's okay; I'll have to tell someone eventually. When I was thirteen my mom was diagnosed with cancer, despite all the chemotherapy and surgeries, she died a year later, that song was played at her funeral, she also taught me how to sing"

I could see the pain in his eyes; I could hear it in his voice. He still wasn't looking at me; instead he was looking at the stars, almost as if he was looking up at his mom,

"We won the challenge because of you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it was worth making a deal with Heather" I gave him a shocked look,

"And that deal was?" I asked annoyed that Cody would make a deal with Heather,

"That if we lost I'd let her get me voted off"

"Oh"

"Gwen while you're here, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you, at first it was because of your looks and that you're a Goth, which kind of turns me on" he stopped waiting for me to interrupt or have a go at him, when I didn't he continued,

"But over the past few days, I began to fall in love with your personality and your attitude. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Gwen, I love everything about you, your hair, your clothes, your voice, everything. I know I can be annoying and act like a pervert, but I only act like that to try and get people to like me and I know it's stupid, but I can't stop myself, and I try to act normal but the other side of me always wins and I'm really sorry for treating you so disrespectfully and I…mph" before he could finish, I pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel his muscles tense up, but then relax as he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss lasted roughly ten seconds before I broke it. For what felt like hours we just sat there holding each other, my arms around his shoulders and his around my waist.

"Cody, I also have a confession I'd like to make. When I first met you I thought you were a creepy pervert, and that Trent was a nice guy who liked me for my personality, but know after your song, I realised Trent is just another guy who wants to get into my skirt and that you are a kind, caring person who loves me for who I am and Cody, I love you too" After saying this I pulled him in for another kiss, which lasted a lot longer than ten seconds, when we did brake the kiss Cody had a goofy smile on his face,

"Does this mean that we are dating?" Cody asked still having that cute smile on his face,

"Yes Cody we are dating" I said with a smile on my face,

"How are we going to tell the others?" he said in much more serious tone of voice.

I thought about it for a minute,

"When we wake up, we'll get dressed, make sure were the last two to get to the mess hall and when we get there we'll kiss in front of everyone" I said with a sly smile on my face,

"Well in that case, we should probably go back to bed"

I nodded my agreement. As we walked up to our cabins, hand in hand, we noticed that a camera man had been filming us the whole time. Cody stopped and picked up a rock,

"If you don't want me to break that expensive looking camera and lose all the footage in it I suggest you back off" after hearing that the camera man ran off. When we got to the cabins, we kissed one more time and went back to our cabins. Even though it was hot night, I feel asleep almost immediately after falling into bed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers, as you all know there will be no challenges today, which means that you can relax, and rejuvenate while I come up with your next torturous challenge, HAHAHA I love my job" after Chris was done with his usual wake up I call, I got dressed and waited for Cody outside of my cabin. I felt someone come from behind me and hug me,<p>

"You ready to do this?" Cody said while giving me a quick peck on the cheek,

"As ready as you are" I said back taking his hand as we started to walk to the mess hall. When we got there everyone was eating whatever gruel chef had made for breakfast. Many of them had shocked expressions on their faces, like Trent and Harold, while other seemed happy to see us together, like Owen and Geoff. Before anyone could say anything I put my arms around Cody's shoulders and he put his arms around my waist and we kissed each other as passionately as we could. When we finally broke apart everyone jaw practically hit the floor, which made me and Cody smirk. Maybe this wasn't going to so bad after all.

**I know the ending could have been better but I hoped you enjoyed reading this. read and review**


End file.
